


Robbie really needs to sleep

by CustardCreamies



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Merlin References, Sleep talking, Spoilers for Hero for a day, Sportacus uses magic, elf sportacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: In which Sportacus doesn't leave Robbie on that wall during Hero for a day, but instead takes him back to his lair to sleep properly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Hero For A Day and was a little bothered by Robbie being left on the wall by Sportacus, so I wrote this little Drabble. I also played around with some Elven stuff too.

Sportacus has to admit to himself that he feels guilty for just leaving Robbie on the wall.

Robbie probably hasn't slept much recently, Sportacus is barely certain Robbie sleeps at all. The man practically passed out in his arms!

The guilt he feels means that he just can't leave Robbie laying on top of that wall. He could fall off and hurt himself.

So he makes his way back down his airship's ladder and over to the wall Robbie was lying on. The man is still fast asleep with a soft contented look on his face. Sportacus gently picks him back up and slowly makes his way across the town with Robbie still fast asleep in his arms.

The transfer seems to lull Robbie into a much deeper sleep as Sportacus can feel Robbie snuggle into the hold and sigh in contentment, mumbling softly to himself as he does so.

Sportacus doesn't know what Robbie is dreaming about, but it must be good to bring that much peace to his face.

He's just nearing the entrance to the lair when a problem comes to mind.

Just how is he going to get Robbie into his lair without waking him up? It isn't as if there was a ladder he could climb down into the lair itself. You just jump into it, but he couldn't do that with Robbie in his arms.

Sportacus looks around, making sure no one is in sight and does something he rarely does.

He uses his magic.

Elves have certain powers, Sportacus knows some of them but rarely uses his gifts. He wants to appear more "human" to the town and not let his Elf side be shown. He feels if he reveals his gifts then the townsfolk would shun him. It's a fear he harbours deeply and as a consequence he keeps his ears and his magic hidden.

But he'll use it just this once, if can't hurt right?

Unbeknown to the sleeping Robbie, Sportacus' eyes flash gold. A quick whirlwind appears around them and in a flash they are both safely in Robbie's lair.

Robbie barely stirs during any of this and Sportacus let's out a breath of relief and walks with Robbie over to his fluffy orange chair. He gently lowers Robbie onto the chair and takes his purple blanket and drapes it over the sleeping villain.

Robbie smiles in his sleep and unconsciously pulls the blanket closer to himself, which makes Sportacus smile.

"Goodnight, Robbie" Sportacus says softly, gently squeezing his shoulder, before turning away to make his way out of the lair.

It's just as he's about to leap up the chute that he hears Robbie quietly mumble "night Sportaflop"

Sportacus smiles to himself, shakes his head, then makes his way back up the chute.

Sadly though, Sportacus is completely unaware that Robbie had been pretending to be asleep most of the way back and had indeed witnessed the magic being performed.

Robbie let a small devious smile cross his face as he looks up to check Sportacus has indeed left, before saying to himself "So he really is an Elf...interesting"

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me for that little cliffhanger. Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
